Friend or Foe
by RedBelle94
Summary: After Alicia decides to end things with a 'Dear John' letter, Ethan accuses Lily and Iain of making him look like a fool in front of the entire ED. When everyone tells Ethan that they weren't to blame, the trio unknowingly attracted the attention of a nearby stranger, who sees Ethan's anger as an opportunity. Rated M for Subject Content and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been inspired through some research into the impact of Radicalisation. This issue will take a lot of research for me to do and it shows how easy it can be for one person to be drawn into taking part in acts of violence. Because of the subject content, I decided to make this a M-Rated story as it does contact violent acts.**

**This story is an AU where Lily never left for Hong Kong and Sam never dies, however Alicia still leaves for her fellowship in Manchester and she decides to end things with Ethan whilst she was on her fellowship.**

**A big thank you to TheBeautifulNerd for her support, I hope I can do you proud.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The mornings are a nightmare for some, even worse when you must get out of your warm duvet and deal with the drama that is known as the day. It was especially worse when yesterday turned into a nightmare for reasons that were out of your control, with someone still blames you for starting the chain of events.

That was what happened yesterday when Ethan read the letter from Alicia, telling him she has found the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Iain didn't want to face Ethan, especially after he launched himself at him. He already blamed himself for what has happened that faithful moment. Maybe he should have followed the Bro Code and told Ethan the moment Lily found out that Alicia met someone new.

The story got worst. Ethan even told Lily that she humiliated him and accused her of being spiteful.

Her reaction broke Iain's heart.

Iain forced his legs to swing over the side of the bed. Knowing he'll have to face Ethan, he rubbed his eyes, determined to keep himself awake. He looked up, to notice that Lily was still in the same chair she was in when he went to bed the night before.

Pushing his head up, Iain got himself up from the bed they've shared and walked over to her. To his relief, she didn't stay awake throughout the night but instead of going back to bed, she fell asleep on the chair. Her beautiful hair covered her eyes, and she was curled up into an armadillo or a hedgehog. The only difference there was from this morning to the night before was the colours she was wearing, as her navy dress was replaced with one of his red t-shirts.

Iain knelt beside her and threaded his fingers into her beautiful raven locks. This sudden movement was all it took before Lily had woken up from her soundful slumber.

"Morning," he whispered, placing his lips on her cheek.

"Sorry," she whispered back, pushing herself up from her side, "I didn't fall asleep on the chair, did I?"

"You did," Iain chuckled, moving to the space beside her, "I couldn't blame you. You sure you don't want to pull a sickie?"

Since Ethan's words struck her, Iain knew she didn't want to face him. Ethan's outburst shocked not only Lily, but the entire ED. Everyone rallied around Ethan last night, all of them warning him to stop before he said something he'll regret. When Ethan said those words, it played on Lily's mind.

"_Maybe it'd be better if you disappeared from my life for good!"_

If it weren't for the fact Ethan was Lily's best friend, Iain would have punched him.

"No," Lily answered, "I, I have to face him. It's been a year, and he's still shook up by it."

Iain hung his head down, he knew no matter the problem, Lily wouldn't want to miss a day of work. It broke his heart to see Lily so broken, but it gave him strength to see her so strong. Determined not to give into Ethan's anger, Iain decided to take a leaf out of Lily's book and picked himself up from the chair and held his hand out to her.

"Let's get today over and done with."

Lily smiled at him, placing her hand on top of his, letting herself be pulled up from the chair and into his arms. She loved mornings like this, even on the days that terrify her, she was still hopeful that it was be all bad, all because of Iain.

"Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg!"

And Iain made everything into a competition. Lily giggled, running after him and ducking herself under his arms, managing to reach for the door and lock it behind her.

"Not fair!" Iain shouted out at the door.

"All's fair in love and war!" Lily called back, turning the tap on in the sink.

Iain sighed to himself, he knew Lily would beat him to the bathroom as she was a lot more flexible than he gave her credit for.

"You have got to stop spending time with Sam," he called out to her, "She's been training you, hasn't she?"

"Not telling," Lily giggled.

Iain decided that Lily wasn't going anywhere so called it quits and walked down the stairs. It was a deal that the last one to the bathroom that morning must make breakfast for them to take into work that day. Iain kept on winning that race at first, but Lily suddenly told Sam what has happened so now, it's been even since Sam kept training Lily into gaining speed.

Plus, it'd be funny to blame Lily in case breakfast becomes a disaster.

* * *

Ethan walked into the ED, determined to forget about what has happened between him, Lily and Iain. He was alarmed to see Gem in the reception, still shook up after what she witnessed yesterday. It killed him; she wasn't to blame. She had no idea about the letter, she would have been honest with him if she had known. They all would have.

"Hey Gem," he approached her, "How you're doing?"

"Are you okay?" Gem asked him terrified, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Ethan reassured her, "You had no knowledge of what's right or wrong. If anyone's to blame, it's Iain for not showing you that."

"Excuse me?" Ethan turned around to come face to face with Sam, who didn't look happy with him, "You should be thankful yesterday that he didn't deck you one! What happened with Alicia was not his fault, or Lily's for that matter!"

"He started it by abandoning his sister," Ethan growled at her, unable to comprehend why she was having a go at him on the worst possible moment, "He abandoned Gem when she was a kid. He failed to show up at times where she needed him most. Hell, he was about to throw her out on the streets just for making a mistake!"

Gem just stared at the two of them shouting at each other, placing her hands on her ears to block out the noise. Why was her brother being blamed for Ethan's break up? Why was Ethan being so cruel towards Iain and Lily, trying to turn her against her own brother? They didn't know Alicia was going to write a 'Dear John' letter to him! They're not fortune tellers. What's worse is that he's been saying that behind their backs. They won't know what poison he's been saying about them and if someone does tell them, chances are, they may not believe that.

"So now you're throwing personal mistakes at them?" Gem didn't even notice Louise walking towards them, "I know you're hurt, but blaming Iain or Lily isn't going to make Alicia come back! Lily telling Alicia to be honest with you was the best thing she could have done!"

"Really?" Ethan glared at her, "Alicia was the best thing that ever happened to me since Cal's death! She was the only person who got me through this and what did Lily do? She scared her away!"

"Ethan that's enough!" Charlie ran up to him, "Alicia met someone else! When Lily told her to be honest with you, I don't she realised Alicia would do it through a 'Dear John' letter!"

"Lily pretty much gave her the pen and paper!" Ethan shouted, angered that more and more people were taking Iain and Lily's side, "And Iain should have told me! What the hell happened to the 'Bro Code'? Those two made me feel like a laughingstock, knowing what Alicia was going to do!"

Charlie and Louise watched as Gem ran off in tears, and they didn't blame the poor girl as well. They both knew Gem made a massive mistake that day she ran Lily over, a mistake that ruined her life. She's now picking up the pieces and trying to make improvements to her life with Iain and Lily's support. The porter is now doing GCSEs in both English and Maths and with Iain's support and Lily's tutoring, everyone is certain, she's going to get fantastic grades in both subjects and maybe it could help her decide what career path she wanted to take.

Ethan watched as Sam, Louise and Charlie all split up to go looking for Gem. But as soon as he watched Charlie disappear within the crowd of doctors, nurses, porters, patients and relatives, he noticed a strange figure walking closer. But he wasn't sure where he's going. His face of confusion was the only concern Ethan had with him. His blonde hair had a natural hint of brown and his jeans seemed to be slightly ripped from the knees. His tartan red and black shirt seemed to be covering a blue t-shirt. And the fact his hands were in his pockets, seemed to give a character that he doesn't care about getting lost.

"Hello," Ethan cooled himself down before asking, "Can I help you?"

"I was wanting to see if you're okay?" he asked him, "I saw what happened there. That wasn't fair on them to gang up on you."

* * *

Keeping his eyes on the road, Iain was keen to listen out for any sudden sounds that Lily makes. He knew that Lily wouldn't want to hold off facing Ethan, but it was clear from the silence atmosphere that she's terrified to face him. From knowing his girlfriend well, Iain knew that Lily's main car activities as a passenger involves looking at the window, changing the radio station (Which he regretted showing her when she's playing Smooth Radio) and looking at her phone.

"Sam's texted me," Lily whispered, "Is it too late to pull that sickie?"

"Ethan's still angry then," Iain sighed, "Did he say anything this time?"

"He's still upset," Lily put her phone down into her bag, "I have to face him anyway. We work together, I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"If it gets too bad," Iain suggested, "Hide in the ambulance station. Sam's still angry with him, he woke the beast."

Iain suddenly turned the moment Lily giggled at this statement. It calmed him to know in her tense moments, she was starting to relax a little bit. The feeling of dread is still hiding within him as he knows, deep down, the feeling isn't going to last. It was easier for him, he could be out on calls all day, but it won't be easier for Lily as she'll have to stay in the ED.

This gave him an idea. He just needs to talk to Connie and Jan about it.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Ethan sat down outside as he watched the stranger buy him a coffee. Normally he wouldn't accept the offer from a visitor, but the blonde with brown tints stranger seems insistent that he accepts the offer.

When he read the letter, his heart broke into two. He made plans to go to see Alicia in Manchester and he even told Lily and Iain about it. A week later, he received a note, envelope written with Alicia's handwriting. Telling him she never meant to hurt him, that she'll always remember the good times they shared together. But she can't go on with a long distanced relationship, and she finally met the man of her dreams, someone who will support her, throughout everything. Someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

And what's worst, he overheard a conversation between Lily and Iain. They knew that Alicia met someone new and instead of telling him, they told her to end things between them.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked him, passing him over the coffee.

"It's complicated," Ethan sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it. Especially not to a total stranger."

"Okay," he sighed, giving Ethan a slip of paper, "My name is Callum. If you want to talk, I'm a trained counsellor."

* * *

Connie was constantly staring at the photograph of Cal, unable to comprehend what happened the year before. What would Cal be doing if he was still alive? She knew he'd try his luck with Sam, or joke with Iain about his relationship with Lily. She often asked if he'd eventually come to terms with Ethan's relationship with Alicia.

Connie's thought was interrupted she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Connie looked up to see Jan walk into the room with Iain and Lily following her inside the office. Connie must have noticed Iain and Lily looked terrified about what has happened. She heard about what happened yesterday. She wished she was there to stop Ethan before he said something he'd regret later, but she was more surprised (as was everyone) that Iain didn't punch him. Did this prove that Iain cares more about checking Lily's wellbeing than he was defending her honour. Connie watched the two of them with intent. In a way, there was a bright side to the horrible day.

"I heard what happened yesterday," Connie mentioned, "I'm surprised the two of you came in today."

"I wished I didn't," Lily admitted, to Connie's shock, this was the first time she ever heard Lily Chao wished she pulled a sickie, "Sam texted me. Apparently, Ethan hasn't forgiven us."

"It'll take time," Connie reassured her, "Maybe you shouldn't be here today."

"That is why we're here," Jan explained to her, "I'm going to put Iain on managing a non-transporting vehicle today. I think it'd be beneficial if Lily goes with him. It's a good learning opportunity and it keeps her out of Ethan's sight. Sam told me what he said, it's a good thing they weren't there to hear it."

"What did he say?" Iain asked her, "We need to know."

"I'd rather not say," Jan insisted, "It didn't seem nice to hear it from a bystander's point of view. It'd be a stab in the back for the two of you to hear."

Iain and Lily looked each other, both clearly alarmed to hear this news. What was Ethan trying to do to them? And why is no one telling him or Lily this? Iain questioned his actions over that day. Should he have told Ethan about Alicia meeting someone new? Did Ethan really think there was still a chance, especially given Alicia never said, 'it's over'? Should he have told Lily to stay out of it and let Ethan find out? Maybe then, he would get his heart broken later, rather than sooner.

Maybe that's what Ethan meant.

* * *

Louise and Sam found Gem in the staffroom, resting her head in her hands. It was clear that Gem was upset with what went off. Both paramedic and nurse were equally disgusted with Ethan. Especially when it was clear, he was trying to play mind games on Gem, trying to poison her against Lily and Iain. Ethan may have been heartbroken over his break-up, but it was no excuse to treat anyone like that.

"You okay?" Louise sat down beside her, "This isn't your fault. Ethan was upset. He'll blame anyone over what happened."

"But it isn't me," Gem looked at her, "It was towards Iain and Lily. Saying they made him a laughingstock. Did he not think that they were only trying to spare him the humiliation? They were trying to make sure he had support around him when she ended things, and this is how he repays them? By trying to poison everyone against them?"

"He had no right to do that," Sam angry blurted out loud, startling both Gem and Louise, "There's no one to blame for this."

"Ethan will realise soon enough that getting angry isn't going to help anyone," Louise reassured Gem, "Before you know it, he'll be apologising to Iain and Lily for what he said."

* * *

Ethan kept his eye on Callum's number, the only person who has been nice to him during the dark times. Everyone has truly turned against him, even Charlie. Ethan never felt as lonely than he did before. Cal's dead, Alicia's gone, Lily and Iain betrayed him, and everyone else has turned their backs on him. It only took the kind words of a stranger to help give him comfort.

Ethan pulled out his phone and went into his contacts page, making the decision to keep Callum's number onto his list of contacts.

He could really do with someone on his side.

* * *

Callum Rivers felt pleased with himself. He didn't think he'd have an easier time convincing the doctor that he was on his side. When he saw him looking alone and hurt, he knew he needed to have a sense of value in his life. Something to cheer him up, make him feel as if life is worth living again. That doctor will be an asset to the group, but now Ethan Hardy must make the first move. Only then, his father will accept him into their group with open arms.

His thoughts turn to discuss, when he sees a young brunette woman, wearing a dark green jacket, with a yellow sign on the back saying 'Doctor' in dark green writing. He was disgusted when he saw her, in that gear. Did China not need her? Is that why she came stealing a job that one of them could do instead. His thoughts turn to disgust, it's people like her that they need to be wary of. In his eyes, that girl does not belong in this country.

Callum watched as an English man in paramedic gear walked towards her, with a tray of chips in hand. They sat together on a nearby bench near their car, as they ate their chips together. Callum knew that he's one of those people who need to be nice to people like her. But he took another glimpse at them and noticed the paramedic trying to catch a chip in his mouth, but failed miserably, resulting in ketchup over his cheek.

That girl had the nerve to laugh at him. But then Callum noticed something in the facial expressions, especially when the paramedic pulled her towards him and brush his cheek with hers. Resulting in her brushing whatever sauce she had off her face.

Callum watched as the girl said something, but how the paramedic responded had slowly made him feel sick.

He watched as the paramedic, brushed the tray of chips to one side and pulled the girl closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He couldn't be one of those, could he?

When he saw their lips crash together, he was angry.

That paramedic, he was one of them!

His mind suddenly raced back to the doctor he befriended before. They must work in the same hospital as him.

And that doctor will be the perfect choice to deal with two parasites like them.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I'm aiming to raise awareness of the subject as it isn't an easy thing to write about, but it shows that anyone who is vulnerable can be targeted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to say thank you for the lovely comments. This story will take a lot of research which can help people understand how people could develop strong views. This to me is a difficult story to write about, but an important issue to bring awareness.**

**Just to warn everyone as this chapter does contain some slurs that other people will find offensive and distressing.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Callum first laid eyes on Ethan, he knew he'd be the top candidate to help support the family, his dad even agreed. Getting a doctor on their side is brilliant, it can help people to understand that they're bringing the country back to what it once was. Before all those people came and ruined it all by bringing their traditions into the customs. Bringing foreign foods into the country where they should stay where they are, having animals killed the way the British people like to have it killed. They're already winning their battle so far; the country is leaving the European Union; it's a step in the right direction.

And when he learned about that witch stealing a job of a well-respected British person and that paramedic traitor choosing her over a million of British women, he knew that he would be more than willing to help take people like them down a peg.

The country doesn't need people like them to darken their doors.

Callum was snapped out of his thoughts by the vibration in his pocket. Taking his phone out of he liked what his saw. A young man, appearing in Indian clothing, savagely beaten up. One eye was a slight shade of blue around it, and he could tell they got him on the nose. But then something doesn't seem quite right about this. They've never seen this guy before, the likelihood is, he hasn't done anything to them before. Those guys are still new to the group, they still need to learn that they'll need to bide their time before going in straight away.

"_What are you playing at?" _he texted them, _"Don't go straight for the attack! Get verbal with them first! Then get physical! It's the only way the police will believe us and hopefully send that man back where he came from!"_

Callum was annoyed with them, taking a deep breath. Sure, they're new, but they're taking a huge risk going straight for him! They should know to always go verbal, then wait for them to get angry. When they let their guard down, then they can attack! Never attack straight away, unless they have a good reason to.

Since the police will more likely believe them and not the people trying to make the country a better place.

* * *

"_Iain, there are a sighting near the Community Centre. A young man, aged 23, multiple injuries. We'll be sending an ambulance, but could you look around to see any more injuries please?"_

Iain and Lily arrived at the community centre when they saw the victim. His left eye was surrounded by a dark blue circle and he was trying hard to stand up and walk away. It was clear to them that he was in no fit state to stand up, never mind walk.

"Hey," Iain called as he and Lily ran to them, Lily keeping a hold on him to make sure he doesn't fall, "Take it easy. You're in no fit state to move."

"Rachel," the man gasped, "I need to get to her. I hope they haven't hurt her."

"I'll go and find her," Lily reassured him, "You get yourself checked out. Iain is one of the best paramedics here."

The guy was clearly upset, but he needs to be seen to. Lily didn't want him to run over and risk further injury and neither did Iain. The two watch as Lily begins to look around for this 'Rachel', wondering where she is, or if she was targeted as well.

"Okay," Iain questioned him, "Can I get your name please?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "It's Ramesh Mallick. My girlfriend's name is Rachel Newton."

"Okay, Ramesh," Iain asked him, "Can I ask how this happened?"

"I have no idea," Ramesh explained, "We were just minding our own business, when a group of thugs came up to us. They dragged Rachel away, before they did this to me. I heard insults hurled at Rachel as well as me. I tried to fight back to get to Rachel, but that made them more aggressive."

Iain felt his stomach churn when he heard this. The attack came out of nowhere. What did the group have against a young couple was beyond him? Those guys must have done a runner the moment they heard emergency services were coming to inspect the damage. Iain can only hope they don't arrive.

"Iain!" he heard a shout, as Jan and Sam arrived, "How is he?"

"He's injured," Iain explained, "Suffered blows to the face, but we'll need to take him to hospital to get his body checked out."

"I'm not going without Rachel," Ramesh shouted, "I need to see her!"

"I found her!" Iain and Sam ran up to find Lily with Rachel.

What shocked them was that she was in just as bad a state as Ramesh. Her raven hair was wet on one side, three scratches were noted on her face. But the worst part was, was that she had a phone out with the emergency services called out, she must have made the call before she passed out. Her act may have saved them both, but at what cost?

"Right," Jan mentioned, "Sam, get a gurney out. We'll bring them into the hospital. Iain did you get an idea of what happened?"

"Assault," Iain explained, "We'll need the police involved."

* * *

"You idiots!" Callum watched as his dad shouted at the group, "Attacking them! Do you have any idea what that is going to look like?"

There were five people in the group. All younger than twenty-five, all young men, all don't know any better. They just went into the action, not thinking about the consequences of what will happen if they even went after them. Or what the police will say once they learn that the attack was unprovoked.

"We wanted to teach them a lesson!" the lad in the middle explained, "That girl should have been wise! She chose a terrorist like him, over a million of suitable lads."

"They were sending the British culture into extinction!" the lad next to him explained, "They needed to be taught a lesson!"

"Enough!" he reprimanded them, "You should had provoked them first. Then if he tried to attack you, you could claim it was self-defence! The police won't take us seriously!"

Callum sighed; this was the first mistake that he made himself when he heard about the group. But his determination to impress his father made him think before going into a rash decision. Now he's seizing the moment, once someone slips up, he's ready to deal with their low life, hopefully sending them back where they came from.

Away from their country.

"Look guys," Callum sighed, taking on a comforting role, "Go home. I'll call you to let you know what our plan of action is."

Callum watched as all five lads walked away, before turning to his dad.

"Are you sure getting angry with them is going to help?" he asked him, "They didn't know better. I was their age when you first introduced me to the group."

"They need people to trust them," he explained, sitting down on the sofa, "No one is going to do that, not if they go acting as rash as they did to him."

"I understand," Callum listened, taking his phone out, "Still no word on Ethan."

"He'll come around," his father reassured him, "You're doing brilliant. Finding him when everyone is clearly turning their backs on him. He's the kind of person we need to help our country."

"I'm hoping he'll do more than that," Callum looked at him, showing him a picture on his phone, "Because I found them earlier today!"

Before they took off, Callum took a few photos of the doctor and paramedic who really ruined his day. Not only has that doctor stole a job from a British worker, but she also went and stole one of their own from another. And him, denouncing his roots by choosing to be close with her? Putting their kind at risk of extinction, he'll be one of those who will decide a Muslim is in more need of medical treatment than a British man. And their children? Well, that cannot happen. Those two don't deserve to breathe the oxygen they breathe.

"This is disgraceful," his father growled, "How easy it is for someone to get their heads turned? I suppose Ethan knows them."

"I think so," he mentioned, "They were messing about. Acting all sick."

"This isn't good," his father mentioned, "If one paramedic had his head turned, then he shouldn't even be doing the job!"

"And the girl?" Callum asked.

"She's the reason people are having their heads turned," he sighed.

"I can find out if Ethan knows them," Callum suggested, "Maybe he could explain to us about who they are."

"Yeah," he explained, "After all everyone else turned their backs on him."

* * *

Iain and Lily arrived back to the ED, both ready to give their statements over about what they discovered at the community centre. Neither of them could understand why a young couple were attacked, for no apparent reason. They were relieved when they saw that Rachel was awake, but she was in bandages, still showing signs of distress over what has happened to her.

"Hi," Lily and Iain walked over to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared," Rachel answered, turning towards them, "You two must have been the pair who found us. I don't know how I could thank you. You saved us both. I know you were doing your jobs but."

"Take it slow," Lily reassured her, knowing it can't have been easy, "Could you explain to us what happened?"

"I have no idea," Rachel sighed, "One moment we and Ramesh were laughing. The next a group of racist thugs came out for us. They dragged me away, calling me a 'traitor', saying how I should be with a British man and not a," she froze when she said it, "I can't even say the word."

Lily and Iain looked shocked when they heard this. Yes, they heard that racist attacks are still happening, here in the country. But they didn't know innocent people who accept the differences each person has are being targeted as well. Why are people still insisting that the country doesn't evolve as a whole? What is wrong with humanity?

How many more lives must be ruined before people finally start to respect each other?

* * *

Ethan kept staring at the sheet of paper. Those eleven numbers could make his life easier; he hasn't had the easiest of times. Taking the note out of his hand, the pain kept stabbing at his heart. Each word, piercing through his body like pins. How can someone kind-hearted like Alicia do something so cruel and deceitful? He was willing to wait for her, once her fellowship is over, but she did this…

…And Lily and Iain just sat back and watched her do it to him.

Ethan opened his locker, taking the photo that reminded him of the good times…one photo, that one that showed him the time he had someone to rely on.

Ones dead and the other turned out to be a backstabber.

Grabbing a marker pen, Ethan scribbled over Lily's face, covering her beautiful features with black ink. The feeling eased his pain, made him feel better, knowing he is erasing Lily Chao out of his life forever.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ethan turned around to face Robyn, her face painted with shock when she saw the photo and the marker pen. She knew Ethan was hurting, but if he carried on the way he is, he'll do more than hurt Lily.

"She won't mind," Ethan glared, blackening her, "She never respected me anyway!"

"Yes she did!" Robyn declared, "When Alicia did what she did, she was thinking of herself! When Lily did what she did, she was thinking of you! This is how you repay her?"

"I thought you were my friend!" Ethan shouted at her, freezing when Sam walked in, looking shocked.

"What are you doing?" Sam called out, "You really want to do that! You just can't let go, can you?"

"If this was someone else! Lily never liked Alicia!" Ethan called out.

"They had a rocky start but they got on," Robyn reminded him.

"Please," Ethan scoffed, "Lily never cared about anyone! Her heart is full of ice!"

Sam and Robyn froze as they saw Lily by the door. Shaking her head, trying to fight the tears, wondering what to say to her best friend. That's was when she walked away the room, running past Louise, muttering apologies to her as she ran past.

"Well," Ethan sighed, "She needed to hear that!"

Robyn was shocked when she heard him say those words. Taking a deep breath, she didn't want to say anything that could make the situation ten times worse. But she needs to find Lily before something awful happens. Walking out of the room, she walked past Louise, who looked just as confused seeing Robyn run out of the room.

Ethan froze when Robyn walked out of the room after Lily. He couldn't believe that she had taken her side over his! It hurt! His heart is broken, and Robyn just left him on his own. Alone, with no one to support him.

"She's my friend," Ethan whispered.

"Yeah," Sam glared at him, "But so is Lily. You carry on blaming her, you'll end up regretting it!"

* * *

Lily didn't know where she was running to, she lowered herself to the floor. She noticed raindrops hitting the ground, but she didn't care as she sobbed out loud. Her friendship with Ethan was officially over. She didn't care about the hurtful comments that he's made. She's heard worse before.

It was seeing that one photo. With Ethan, Cal and herself smiling after having drinks. Her face was blacked out completely, it was as if he was trying to get rid of all memory of her. Hurt doesn't cut how she was feeling.

"Lily?"

She looked up, only to find Iain standing above her, lowering himself down and wrapping his arms around her. Did Sam tell him what has happened? She doesn't know. She doesn't care. She just felt guilty, it was her fault! She wrecked one of Ethan's happiest memories.

"Ethan will see you've meant no harm," Iain whispered into her hair, "He'll realise you were only looking out for him."

* * *

Sam watched the two from the doors, keeping herself away from the rain. Heartbroken doesn't give the words any definition, but she needed to make sure Lily was okay, and when she bumped into Iain, she told him what has happened.

"You're alright?" Jan asked the paramedic, "You did the right thing telling Iain."

"Ethan's digging a massive hole for himself," Sam sighed, "I can't believe he's destroyed a happy photo. Robyn is talking to Charlie."

"This can't continue," Jan sighed, "If Ethan carries on, he'll alienate himself from everyone."

* * *

Ethan kept his eyes on the blacked-out photo, annoyed that Robyn walked in on him. Why is everyone having a go at him? He's done nothing wrong!

"You sure you've haven't come to work too soon?" He looked up to see Charlie and Connie looking at him, "I need you to think about how hurt you've caused Lily."

"Has she considered how hurt she's left me?" Ethan argues, "She's supposed to be my best friend!"

"She was being a friend!" Charlie insisted, "This is how you repay her?"

"Repay?" Ethan argues, "I don't owe her anything. If anything, she should be owing me!"

"She told Alicia the moment she found out you were planning to visit her," Connie shook her head, "When Alicia left, she thought it was over and moved on. This is no one's fault!" Connie took another deep breath, "I want you to head home and take the week off."

"What?"

"Just yesterday, you had a go at not only Lily, but Iain as well," Charlie backed her up, "And today, you tried to turn Gem against Iain and blacked Lily out of an important photo. Have you asked where Lily is now?"

"She is outside in tears," Connie answered, "She's going home as well. You've hurt her completely and she is no use shaking, plus she sat outside in the rain."

"Then why am I being sent home?" Ethan muttered, "If Lily's gone home, why am I?"

"Because if you're not careful, you'll wind up upsetting someone else," Connie looked at him, "We don't need you having a go. And please note you are alienating yourself from everyone."

"Connie," Charlie gently scolded her, turning to Ethan, "You're grieving, and people can do hurtful things when grieving."

"I'm not grieving!" Ethan insisted.

"So, you intentionally hurt your best friend?" Charlie sighed, "Ethan, you didn't just upset Lily, but you've upset everyone else. Go home and we'll call you tomorrow to see how you are."

* * *

"I've made matter worse," Robyn looked at Louise and Sam, "Haven't I?"

"I've messaged Alicia last night," Louise sighed, "She admitted she thought it was over but didn't want to face Ethan after he made a journey. I did tell her she should have just said it was over the moment she left."

Sam shook her head, knowing that it will be a while before Ethan Hardy can move on from his breakup. But blaming Lily is only going to do more hard than good.

"I just hope that's the last stupid thing he does."

* * *

The moment he returned home; Ethan was left feeling lonely. Maybe he took his anger out on the wrong person, but it's too late to make amends, given what he has said to Lily. The memory of Lily texting him last night, made him realise that despite the words he said to her, she never gave up.

He grabbed his phone, before noticing that Lily hasn't messaged him at all. Things got out of hand and now his best friend will probably not want to talk to him ever again.

Ethan pulled out a number from his pocket. Callum is a counsellor and maybe he could help Ethan deal with his heartbreak the right way.

* * *

Callum felt his pocket vibrate. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he noticed that an unknown number was trying to call him. He had to be careful, it may be someone trying to dissolve their little family.

He answered the phone, before recognising the voice.

"Hello Callum," he heard Ethan's voice, "Do you have time to talk?"

* * *

**I understand that this isn't an easy thing to discuss about, due to the nature of the story, I've made it a M rating as there were a lot of issues to discuss. It does show how someone can be radicalised to develop extreme views.**


End file.
